


Thank You, Sir

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss!Alec, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerplay, Praise Kink, Secretary!Magnus, Spanking, dom!Alec, sex against window, sub!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus knew what was coming; punishment. He was in a need of one; he knew what he did during the meeting wasn’t allowed and he almost moaned when Alec stood up, Magnus’ eyes falling down and he had to moan then when he saw that someone was already all nice and hard for him, Magnus’ eyes glazed with pure lust and hunger. “You called for me, Mr. Lightwood?” asked Magnus innocently and looked up, the innocence of his voice making Alec even more aroused and Magnus chuckled.Magnus misbehaved during a meeting and his boss, Alec, gives him a little punishment that they both love.Chapter 2: Alec has a boring meeting, but Magnus has a great idea how to make it more interesting. It involves a pen falling under the desk, Magnus servicing his boss in the middle of a boring meeting with Jace and a very flustered Jace at the end. Bonus: amused and naughty Malec ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged by my parabatai, Casee (slyfighter2011 on here) to a smut... write-off? XD  
> Go check her fic, "Good Boy" out. It's hot ;)  
> I hope you'll like this one too :D

Alec was sitting in his office, slowly putting the files in order as he was waiting for his secretary to show up in his office, so that they could do some... more detailed work in private and a smirk spread across his face as he put the papers down. He needed to give his boy a little punishment for how he acted during meeting; palming his trousers during the meeting like that; getting him so hard when the meeting room was full of people. He almost made him _come_ right there and that was a big no-no in Alec’s opinion. So, someone was in a big trouble, feeling a wave of excitement rushing over him when he imagined just in what ways he was going to punish Magnus.

Bend him down over his desk and spank him? Make him choke on his dick? And then fuck him against the wall, maybe the window? So that all could see what a good little slut he was? Alec felt his cock stirring up in his trouser and he cleared his throat as he let out a little gasp, squirming his legs together. Where the fuck was Magnus? He needed to be there, it was always a secretary’s work to _service_ their boss. Alec bit his lower lip and then grinned when the door finally opened, Magnus slowly coming inside and he winked at the man.

Oh, Magnus was beyond excited when he heard that his boss called in for him. Magnus knew what was coming; punishment. He was in a need of one; he knew what he did during the meeting wasn’t allowed and he almost moaned when Alec stood up, Magnus’ eyes falling down and he had to moan then when he saw that someone was already all nice and hard for him, Magnus’ eyes glazed with pure lust and hunger. “You called for me, Mr. Lightwood?” asked Magnus innocently and looked up, the innocence of his voice making Alec even more aroused and Magnus chuckled.

“Yes,” said Alec and slowly made his way to Magnus, who was now waiting for him there and he grinned when the taller man placed a hand on top of his chest and then started pushing him back, until he was pressed against the wall, next to the door and Magnus felt shivers running up his spine when Alec locked the door. “We need to have a talk. In private,” ordered Alec, his voice warm, but ordering at the same time and Magnus swallowed thickly. “We need to go over that _meeting,_ ” he then said and Magnus looked up at him.

“With pleasure, Mr. Lightwood,” purred Magnus against his lips.

It was then that Alec literally crushed their lips together, kissing Magnus roughly and deeply, pushing his tongue inside of Magnus’ mouth, who eagerly accepted him, Alec moaning when he could taste the coffee on Magnus’ tongue, pushing him harder up against the wall. Sucking on Magnus’ lower lip, he lifted both of his hands above his head, holding them there in place with his hand, while his other want grabbed the back of Magnus’ neck and he pulled him in for another kiss, Magnus’ knees buckling as Alec grabbed his hair a bit and yanked his head back, Magnus moaning out, feeling only pleasure, no pain.

“Alexander,” moaned Magnus in pleasure and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“It’s Mr. Lightwood to you,” ordered Alec and grinned, Magnus shivering and he nodded.

“Yes, I’m sorry, _sir,_ ” moaned Magnus and darted his tongue out, licking over Alec’s lips and he then grinned. Alec looked down and grinned when he saw that Magnus was rock hard as well, so with his free hand, he cupped his cock through his trousers, making Magnus _mewl_ into his mouth and when he wanted to kiss his boss, Alec pulled back.

“No, no,” cooed Alec against his lips.

“Please-”

“Patience,” said Alec and kissed the tip of his nose, holding Magnus’ hands above his head and started slowly unbuttoning Magnus’ trousers, quickly undoing the zipper and he slowly pulled Magnus’ cock out of his pants, mouth watering at the sight. Magnus felt hard and heavy in his hand as he slowly jerked him off, grinning as he slowly ran his thumb over the slit of his cock, Magnus softly moaning against his mouth. “You like this, don’t you?” whispered Alec and Magnus nodded. “Mmm, good boy,” said Alec against Magnus’ mouth and then tightened the grip around the base of his cock, making Magnus’ toes curl, knees buckling.

“Alec-”

“Hmm?”

“Mr. Lightwood,” tried Magnus again and Alec nodded, giving his attention to the other, kissing him softly, but before Magnus could kiss him back, he moved away, stroking his cock in lazy strokes, teasing him and he chuckled when he saw Magnus slowly reducing into a moaning mess. Oh, he knew how much Magnus loved being dominated and being the good boss that he was, he was giving his good boy what he wanted and loved.

“Yes?” asked Alec and removed his hand from Magnus’ cock when the other started thrusting back into his fist, Magnus’ hips now jerking, thrusting up against Alec’s leg, cheeks flushed when Alec smirked when he saw how he was rubbing himself against his leg. Magnus was indeed stunning like this.

“I want,” stammered Magnus. “To be punished,” he then added as he continued to rub himself against his boss’ leg and Alec slowly cupped his face, winking.

“Tell me, what do you want me to do?” purred Alec against the other’s lips.

“Bend me over your desk,” stammered Magnus and looked over at the desk, feeling himself growing even harder and he looked up at Alec, swallowing thickly. God, he loved his boss’ dominant side, melting up against him. “Give me a good spanking, I deserve it,” he whispered and Alec hummed in agreement. “Fuck my mouth,” he then pleaded and then pressed his lips together.

“And then?”

“Fuck me against the window,” whispered Magnus, Alec grinning.

“You like being watched, don’t you?”

“Fuck yes,” whispered Magnus and grinned. “Watching others take me your big cock so well,” he gasped and Alec moaned then as well. God, Magnus’ mouth was filthy and he _loved_ it. “You filling me up, balls deep in me. Make the others so jealous,” gasped Magnus and Alec cupped his face again, crushing their lips together and Magnus melted up against him. It was Alec who broke up the kiss, Magnus chasing his lips with his own and Alec chuckled.

“You’ll get what you wish for, Magnus,” purred Alec and then winked.

“Thank you, sir,” gasped Magnus and Alec chuckled.

“But first,” said Alec and winked. “Get on your knees,” ordered Alec and Magnus dropped down in a split second, obedient and Alec chuckled. “Good boy,” he then said as he was quickly undoing his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles and Magnus moaned at the sight of his hard and heavy cock, beginning to be sucked and he looked up at Alec, waiting for an order. “Mmm,” said Alec and cupped Magnus’ face, lifting his head up a little bit and he then ran his fingers over Magnus’ lips.

“Please, sir,” whispered Magnus as he darted his tongue out. “Let me suck your cock,” he begged and Alec grinned, gently rubbing Magnus’ cheek and he winked.

“There you have it,” said Alec, gripping his cock with his other hand and brought it up to Magnus’ lips. “Suck it and you better do it well,” said Alec and Magnus moaned, dazed as he ducked his head down.

“Thank you, sir,” gasped Magnus as he held the base of Alec’s cock and licked a thick strip underside it, sucking his balls, then went back up, his tongue going over the head of Alec’s cock, before he finally dipped his head down and took Alec inside of his mouth, moving his head from side to side as he slowly took him inside, all the way back to his throat. Just like Alexander loved it, his own cock making a twitch when he looked up at Alec’s face, pure bliss and pleasure written all over his face and Magnus wrapped fingers around his cock.

“No,” ordered Alec and then chuckled, pulled out of Magnus’ mouth, untied Magnus’ tie and then tied his hands together with it behind his back. “No touching allowed without my permission. You need to get me off first,” ordered Alec and Magnus moaned, _loving_ how demanding his boss was. Fuck yes, he nodded and opened his wanting mouth again. “Good,” said Alec as Magnus took him again in the warmth of his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he greedily sucked on his cock.

Alec gripped the back of Magnus’ back, not too tightly, and then started slowly rolling his hips, matching up with Magnus, the other almost smiling when he choked on Alec’s dick, loving every second of it and he looked up at his boss, Alec’s eyes shining when he saw Magnus’ mouth so perfectly stretched around him, picking up the pace a little bit and Magnus moaned, his throat so full of Alec’s hard cock, squirming his hands, which were now tied up together and then Alexander _laughed_.

Deep, seductive laughter sent shivers running all over Magnus’ body and he almost _came_ , but didn’t. He couldn’t, not without sir’s permission and he squirmed his legs together, struggling to keep his mouth open wide as Alec continued to fuck himself into his mouth, Magnus’ jaw hurting, tears gathering in his eyes, but he loved it. Loved being at Alec’s mercy, completely submitted and Alec grinned when he saw how beautiful Magnus looked. Perfect, stunning.

“Mmm, Magnus,” stammered Alec and then slowly pulled himself out of Magnus’ mouth as he didn’t want to come right yet. Magnus’ skilful tongue almost made him come and he chuckled when he saw Magnus’ confusion when he pulled him onto his legs. “You did such a good job,” said Alec and winked. “You deserve a little reward… and punishment,” he ordered and Magnus smiled.

“Yes, yes… please,” gasped Magnus and gasped when Alec dragged him over to his desk and bent him over it. Then he quickly pulled Magnus’ trousers and underwear down his legs, throwing them away and smiled, Magnus gasping against the desk. Painfully hard. “Alexander, I-”

“Open your legs,” ordered Alec and Magnus did just that, Alec taking in a sharp breath, biting his lower lip. “Good boy,” purred Alec again, knowing all about Magnus’ praise kink and Magnus looked over his shoulder, hands struggling against restrains. He needed to be touched, his cock was dripping and needing release, but it wasn’t coming. Not yet. First punishment. Then reward. Magnus moaned and then gasped when Alec pushed his legs further apart, Magnus slammed against the desk harder, knees buckling and Alec smiled when he saw the puckered hole as he spread his cheeks apart.

“Alec, please I… Oh, fuck,” said Magnus, a moan ripped out of his lungs as Alec suddenly slapped his right cheek and Magnus bit his lower lip. “Yes, yes… more… please… oh… ah-” gasped Magnus and then moaned as Alec slapped his other cheek, throwing his head back and he smiled. Fuck, he loved receiving the punishments from _sir._ Alec noticed the grin and he smiled, that giving him permission to continue his spanking session, ducking his head down and he slowly kissed every cheek after giving it a harsh spank, Magnus moaning, wanting to be touched somewhere else, but Alec had a different plan.

“You love this, don’t you?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, yes… thank you,” he gasped and Alec chuckled.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you?” asked Alec and Magnus only moaned as a response, Alec spanking him again and again, Magnus’ moans sounding almost like sobs and in the end, he was leaning against the desk, moaning, gasping, wanting…

“Please.”

“Shh, you’ll get what you want,” whispered Alec and spread his cheeks apart again, Magnus’ eyes widening when he felt Alec’s hot breath against his entrance and his eyes rolled back to his head when Alec suddenly slammed his tongue inside, Magnus’ back arching and he pressed back against Alec’s tongue, wanting to feel him deeper. Alec enjoyed licking Magnus open like that, adding in a finger as well, Magnus’ knees buckling, cock dripping like crazy and he had to force himself not to come. He wasn’t _allowed_ yet.

“Alexander… oh fuck… this I can’t,” croaked Magnus and closed his eyes. “More, yes… yes, yes, fuck,” chanted Magnus, not being able to string a coherent sentence together as Alec’s tongue continued to abuse his entrance, Alec’s chuckle from behind him arousing him even more and he was a mess, wanting to get fucked already. Alec was the devil, he really was and Magnus wanted to move his hands, but couldn’t and he mewled, wanting to do something.

“Magnus, you’re beautiful,” whispered Alec and Magnus looked around. “So fucking needy for me,” said Alec and slapped his ass again. “So perfect,” he then added and slammed to fingers inside of Magnus, enjoying watching the other fucking himself on his fingers, rolling his hips desperately and Alec added a third finger as well, Magnus moaning like crazy and Alec winked. “Maybe I should let you come undone just like that.”

“No, no,” gasped Magnus and shook his head. “Need your cock,” said Magnus. “Inside. Fuck me properly, please,” begged Magnus and Alec smiled, kissing his way up Magnus’ back and he slowly pulled his fingers out of his secretary when he was sure the other was stretched open enough to take him. Alec turned Magnus around as he was standing up and kissed him hungrily, swallowing every Magnus’ moan, Magnus shaking like crazy and Alec smiled when he noticed that.

“Sit on the desk,” ordered Alec. “Let me-”

“No,” croaked Magnus and shook his head. “Against the window,” he reminded him and gave him a sly smirk. “Pretty please?” asked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

“Mmm, very well,” said Alec and kissed Magnus softly this time. “Come,” he ordered softly and then went for a bottle of lube into his drawer, then slowly led Magnus to the window, whose heart started beating like crazy when he looked outside. Oh, someone from the next building could easily see him getting fucked like that. That was hot as hell and he moaned out when Alec pressed him against the window, gasping when his cock was pressed up against the cold glass and Magnus looked around. “Want me to untie your hands?” asked Alec.

“Yes, please,” said Magnus and Alec quickly untied Magnus’ hands, so that the other could have better balance as he was going to be fucked _hard_ in a standing position.

“Still, you aren’t allowed to touch yourself,” said Alec and slapped Magnus’ ass again. “Understood?”

“Ye-yes,” gasped Magnus and Alec grinned.

“Now, show me that hole,” ordered Alec and Magnus gasped when he heard a bottle of lube being opened and his heart started hammering like crazy as he slowly pushed his cheeks apart, Alec grinning as he lubed himself up, then pushed his lubed up fingers into Magnus, before deciding it was enough of teasing and he slowly pushed his cock against Magnus’ entrance.

“Oh.. fu-ck,” gasped Magnus as his fingers were gripping into the skin as he held his cheeks apart for Alec as he slowly slid himself inside of Magnus, taking some time, allowing Magnus to get used to him, but then Alec got impatient and started rolling his hips, picking up a quick pace right away, Magnus grinning as he was slammed forward against the glass, catching himself against it with his hands as Alec gripped his sides and braced himself, Magnus spreading his legs open a bit.

“Such a good boy you are,” said Alec again and Magnus mewled against the glass as Alec picked up a much faster pace, changing angles every here and there, Magnus seeing stars when he finally hit _it_. Alec chuckled and continued to abuse that same spot over and over again, Magnus nails scratching against the glass as he was desperate to grip his own cock, but couldn’t. Alec said no touching, so he was being obedient, listening to his sir’s orders.

“Alexander, faster… fuck me, do it, harder… wreck me I need it, please… Holy fucking shit, yes,” was what was coming out of Magnus’ mouth, urging Alec to go faster and Alec did exactly that, looking forward and he smiled when he saw Magnus’ reflection in the window. He looked completely and utterly fucked out, hair stuck to his damp forehead, lips opened as he continued to almost scream as he continued to pound into him fast and hard, just like he wanted it.

“Like this?” asked Alec, slapping Magnus’ ass again and Magnus frantically nodded as he was barely standing up, legs hurting like hell, but he didn’t care. “Look through the window, he can see you,” said Alec and Magnus opened his eyes and swallowed thickly. Alec was right, there was a guy in the next building watching them… _touching_ himself. Magnus moaned, Alec grinning.

“Oh, God,” groaned Magnus as he was slammed against the window harder, Alec nipping at his neck, tongue going up his ear, nipping there as well and Magnus leaned forward, Alec gently holding him and then he fell forward against the glass, his eyes widening when he saw his own reflection and then he looked up a bit, seeing Alec. He was a _beast_ , holy hell, he was fucking gorgeous when he was fucking him. Magnus let his head fall against the window, the cold glass feeling amazing against his feverish skin.

Alec could feel himself throbbing inside of Magnus, his high pitched screams filling the room, skin to skin slapping sounds feeling the room as well and he wasn’t going to last much longer, groaning and Magnus smiled. Alexander was close. So was he. “I’m close,” stammered Alec and Magnus’ hand fell forward, around his dick, but then Alec removed his hand and Magnus moaned out of frustration. “You can come after I tell you. I come first,” ordered Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, yes, yes,” chanted Magnus. “Come… inside… fill me up… oh God, Alexander,” gasped Magnus when Alec pulled onto his hair, yanking his head back and then started slamming into his mercilessly, coming with a loud moan of Magnus’ name, riding his orgasm out, filling Magnus up with his load and Magnus was moaning along, enjoying the feeling of being filled up, Alec slowly falling against Magnus and then when he was still inside of him, he cupped Magnus’ hard dick.

“Alec-”

“Shh, it’s okay,” whispered Alec against his ear as he started stroking his cock fast, Magnus on the edge as well. “Come for me, Magnus. You did so good, you can come. Show me how good I made you feel,” he said and Magnus leaned against the glass as Alec’s fist around him tightened and after a few tugs, he exploded, coming all over Alec’s hand, moaning loudly and Alec smiled, kissing Magnus’ neck, waiting for him to come down from the heights of his orgasm.

When Magnus finally collected himself, he slowly turned around and started laughing, still feeling high. “Fucking hell, Alexander,” stammered Magnus and Alec felt his cheeks flushing then. “Wow. I didn’t know you had this in you,” he then commented and Alec’s flush grew, Magnus amused. “What? Bashful now?”

“You, um, liked it right?” asked Alec. Now that he calmed down, he was his usual awkward self and he hated when he got like that. “I mean, I didn’t go too far with anything?” asked Alec and lifted Magnus’ hands up. There were light traces on them from before when he bound his wrists together and he kissed tem.

“Everything felt good, Mr. Lightwood,” purred Magnus and winked.

“Good,” said Alec. “I’d never want to hurt you,” said Alec and then started showering Magnus with kisses, slowly guiding him to the desk and he sat down, Magnus climbing into his lap as he wrapped his arms around him.

Alec and Magnus were dating for a few months now; they met in the company Alec worked at, Magnus being his secretary. Lately, they’ve been exploring more… exciting things in the bedroom department and they both made a discovery; Alexander loved being dominant from times to times.

“You could never hurt me, Alexander,” said Magnus and kissed his boyfriend. “I trust you completely, with everything,” he said and Alec happily nodded.

“Same,” said Alec and kissed his cheek. “Still let me take care of you now,” he then said, Magnus smiling as he allowed Alec to continue with his after care, slowly kissing him, stroking him, telling him how perfect and beautiful he was, Magnus enjoying himself to the fullest as he listened to his Alexander, Alec promising him another round and Magnus was quickly _up_ to the occasion, laughing when Alec decided that the round two was happening on the desk, pulling Alec down for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec was waiting for a meeting with his friend and fellow co-worker at the company, Jace Wayland, start as he was going through some of his files. Truth be told, Jace was a good worker, but sometimes his personality sucked as he liked annoying Alec, especially when they were out of work and he somehow wasn’t looking forward to this meeting, feeling that it was going to be pretty boring as Jace was probably going to be yapping about something boring. Alec was all in how their company should make the most profit, but Jace’s presentations sucked and he rubbed his temples and then rolled his eyes when there was a knock at the door and groaned. Jace was already there? How great, thought Alec.

 

“Come in,” said Alec, putting as much enthusiasm into his voice as he was able to muster at that exact moment and he then rolled his eyes, thinking it was Jace going to be the one who was going to step inside. So, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw his secretary and his boyfriend, Magnus, stepping inside and a little smile spread across his face, Magnus sending him a wink and Alec was immediately in a better mood.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Lightwood,” purred Magnus and then stepped inside, Alec smiling when he saw the cup of coffee in Magnus’ hands and like the good secretary that he was, Magnus quickly made his way down to his boyfriend and placed the cup of coffee onto his desk and then happily smiled. “A little of a pick me up before you meeting with Jace starts,” said Magnus as he knew all about how Jace’s meetings were. Boring as hell and he could see it before, when the two of them were coming at work together, that Alec wasn’t looking forward to the meeting at all. So, he decided to cheer his boyfriend up with a cup of coffee. Alec was a coffee addict, so coffee always cheered him up.

 

“Thank you,” said Alec happily and then looked up when Magnus sat on top of the desk, wrapped his legs around Alec’s hips and the younger one chuckled, moving his chair closer to the desk and he placed his hands on top of Magnus’ legs, moving them up and Magnus chuckled when he felt Alec’s hands on his hips and he waggled his eyebrows. “I’m feeling better already,” he then said and Magnus chuckled happily, leaning down and he pulled Alec closer by pulling onto the tie, crushing their lips together when they were close enough and Alec purred happily when he felt Magnus’ teeth gently biting into his lower lip. “Mmm, you really know how to make your boss feel better in no time,” Alec said and Magnus grinned.

 

“I’m one hell of a secretary,” said Magnus and then gently cupped Alec’s cheek, giving his forehead a little kiss and he then gazed into Alec’s beautiful, hazel eyes and sighed happily. “You should give me the employee of the year award,” said Magnus and Alec snorted, pulling Magnus down for another kiss and he slowly nodded. 

 

“But then others would talk,” hummed Alec with a wink. “Accusing me that I was biased,” said Alec innocently, but there was much mischiviety behind his smile. “You are sleeping with the boss of the company,” said Alec and then Magnus grinned, holding Alec’s hand and he linked their fingers together. 

 

“You do have a point there,” said Magnus. “But you could tell them how  _ hard _ I work,” said Magnus and Alec gasped when he saw that Magnus’ mind was already in the gutter, his as well and he kept smiling when he felt Magnus’ hands on his chest and if Jace wasn’t coming he would have pin Magnus right against that desk and fuck him hard. Alec was then snapped back to reality and he cleared his throat and then rubbed the back of his neck, Magnus smiling when he saw that his boyfriend was thinking the same thing. 

 

“Don’t even think about it,” gasped Alec and shook his head. “Jace is coming.”

 

“Aw,” said Magnus with a pout, looking around and then a sly smile spread across his face when an idea popped into his mind. Such a naughty, kinky and delicious idea it was too. Magnus knew of a  _ perfect _ way how to make the meeting with Jace more interesting and he then looked down. Oh, Alexander would never agree if he flat out asked. Sure, Alec was as much of a pervert as he was, but even Alec had his limits. Usually, he liked to act like a strict boss, but when he was with Magnus all of that crumbled apart and Magnus tried to see how Alec would react.

 

So, he pushed a pen off the edge of the desk on purpose and he then put on a very apologetic look, but there was a smirk behind it and Alec arched an eyebrow. Magnus was up to something. “Oops, how clumsy of me,” said Magnus and laughed. “Let me get that,” said Magnus then and was delighted to see that the pen landed under the desk. He slowly crawled under it, but then when he got it, he didn’t move, he decided to stay there, under the desk and Alec’s eyes widened when he looked down at Magnus, on his knees, licking his lips, sending him a wink and he shuddered. Magnus was absolutely gorgeous like that, but he had a meeting to run. 

 

“Magnus,” stammered Alec and shivered when he felt Magnus’ hands roaming around his legs, slowly pushing them apart, his fingers slowly pushing into his inner thighs, slowly teasing Alec, his low chuckle sending another shivers running up Alec’s spine and Alec swallowed  _ hard.  _ His throat felt dry and he then looked towards the door, Jace still not being there and he then looked back down when he saw Magnus coming closer to his crotch. “Don’t,” he said and Magnus looked up.

 

“No?” asked Magnus and pouted, looking down and saw that someone else would disagree. It seemed that Alec was getting excited by just thinking about it and a grin broke Magnus’ innocent expression. “Just think about it, Alexander,” he whispered, fingers moving up to the belt, but he didn’t dare to undo it, he wanted Alec to command him to do it. He wanted Alec to  _ want  _ it. Want  _ him. _ Magnus shuddered and he then blinked. “I know how to make your little meeting a lot more interesting,” purred Magnus. “Me, right here, on my knees, under this desk. Jace wouldn’t see me,” he said, letting out a little moan as he felt himself getting hard. “Jace giving his presentations while your cock would be down my throat,” he then said and Alec took in a sharp breath.

 

“Fuck, Magnus, just-”

 

“You’d have to force back your moans,” said Magnus, not listening as his hands were back down on Alec’s legs and he bit his lower lip, winking. “And Jace would be right there, not having a clue,” he said, Alec shivering and he then waggled his eyebrows when he saw Alec shuddering, the bulge in his pants growing. Holy shit. All of that what Magnus was proposing sounded so hot. But it was risky! Jace could catch him, Magnus on the floor, sucking him off. But that was exactly what made this whole idea even more exciting, the possibility of getting caught. 

 

“That’s so hot,” blurted out Alec and Magnus grinned. Bingo; he knew Alexander wanted it and he then dipped his head down, nuzzling his face into Alec’s crotch, gasping when he could feel the hardness and warmth under his clothes and he gently mouthed Alec’s cock through the fabric of his trousers, making Alec gasp and he quickly grabbed onto the edge of his desk and he bit his lower lip. Oh, crap, this was going to be difficult. Alec was always loud and so was Magnus, but still… this was going to be so much fun and even though Alec’s face was burning with embarrassment, he gently cupped his secretary’s face and gently skimmed his puckered lips with his thumb.

 

“Mmm,” moaned Magnus and sucked greedily onto Alec’s thumb, swirling his tongue around it and Alec shivered when he felt Magnus’ teeth gently grazing against the skin, looking forward to it and he then looked up. “You  _ have _ to give me an award for the employee of the year after this,” purred Magnus and Alec sorted.

 

“If you do a good job and make me come nice and hard,” said Alec and Magnus gasped, feeling his own cock stirring up in his pants. “I will think about it,” he said and Magnus chuckled as he started undoing the belt and zipper on Alec’s trousers, moaning along as he couldn’t wait much longer. “But also,” he whispered. “I want you to come without touching yourself,” he ordered and Magnus looked up, eyes burning with hunger. Alec knew Magnus could do it, he was always so  _ sensitive _ , so seeing him struggle not to touch himself was going to be even hotter. “You can’t touch yourself until you make me come,” he then ordered and Magnus nodded.

 

“Mmhmm, okay,” purred Magnus as he slowly slid Alec’s trousers down with his underwear and his mouth watered when he saw Alec’s half-hard cock, moaning out and he then licked his lower lip, grabbing the base of it, slowly pumping it, Alec full hard in matter of few moments and he then opened up his legs wider, then moved closer to the desk as Magnus crawled deeper under it, so that Magnus was really invisible from other’s eyes and Alec chuckled when he saw Magnus looking up at him. 

 

“That’s it,” urged him Alec when Magnus dipped his head down and gently swirled his tongue around the head, then slowly dipped his head lower and he licked a few thick licks from the underside, then slowly taking it into his mouth, just the tip and Alec grabbed the edge of his desk again, his hips buckling and he pressed his lips together. “Fuck, that’s it, take it more inside,” he said, Magnus listening and Alec’s head fell forward when he felt Magnus swallowing his deeper into the warmth of his mouth, cheeks coloured red and he then had to look away, because seeing Magnus sinking onto his cock like this was too much. Fuck. And then there was a knock at the door, Magnus moaning, Alec looking down.

 

“Shh,” Alec ordered and Magnus smiled when he heard Alec taking in a deep breath. Alec was able to gain back some of his composure and he then straightened himself up in his chair. “Come in,” said Alec with a composed voice and he shivered when the door opened, Jace stepping inside and Alec’s eyes fell down to Magnus, who wasn’t moving a lot, his tongue slowly moving around his cock, but then he took him deeper inside, hollowing his cheeks just a bit and Alec slammed his fist against the desk, making Jace jump and he looked at Alec.

 

“I’m sorry for running late,” said Jace quickly, thinking that Alec was angry and Alec sent him a confused look, but then he nodded and pointed to the chair in front of the desk, just a few inches away from Magnus was  _ sucking  _ him off and he had to look up at Jace, who sat down. “Sorry, man,” he then said again and Alec nodded.

 

“It-it’s okay,” stammered Alec, trying to keep a straight face. 

 

Magnus, who was under the desk, was having the time of his life. Oh, it was a joy to hear his boss struggling with keeping his voice sound composed and he suppressed back a moan as well when he felt a shot of arousal going straight to his cock. He silently exhaled through his nose as he swallowed Alec deeper, taking little at a time, holding onto the chair and he squirmed his legs together when he felt the tip of Alec’s cock hitting the back of his throat, gagging and it was hard not to make a sound, Alec almost falling against the desk when he felt Magnus taking him so deep.

 

Fuck.

 

He didn’t know Magnus would go straight to deep throating him right there with Jace in the room and he looked up at Jace, who had a weirded out expression on his face. It wouldn’t be very hard to catch on what was going on, but Jace wasn’t the brightest of the bulbs, was he? Alec then took in a sharp breath as suppressed back the desire to fuck Magnus’ mouth, but he did drop his head down, tangling his fingers into Magnus’ hair. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Uh huh,” managed to force out Alec and he then took some time to string together a sentence that would make some actual sense. “So, um,” said Alec when he remembered that he was the boss. “Did you make plans for the next two months on how we’ll save up on the money and finally start making some actual profit?” asked Alec in his usual boss voice and Magnus almost moaned.

 

Oh, shit. He squeezed his throat a little bit and then slowly took Alec out of his mouth, looking up at Alec and he grinned when he saw Alec looking down to him when Jace was busy with pulling out the papes with his plans out of his file and Alec gently caressed Magnus’ cheek and he gave him a little wink, then pushed Magnus’ face closer to his crotch again, impatient and Magnus smiled, happily complying as he took Alec back into his mouth, greedily sucking on his thick cock, gently fondling his balls as he went along, trying his best not to make any sound.

 

“So my plans would be,” started Jace and looked up at his boss, Alec snapping back to reality and nodded, pretending that he was listening to Jace, but in truth, he was too fixated with how good Magnus’ lips felt around him.

 

Magnus squirmed his legs together and he tried his best not to pull out his cock and jerk himself off. No, it was an order from Alexander. First Alec comes, like usually. Then it was his turn. Oh, it was such a pleasure serving to his boss and he almost moaned when Alec jerked his hips forward, slamming into his mouth and his eyes widened. Shit, Alexander was acting reckless as well, no really giving a flying fuck that Jace was there in the room with them. 

 

Alec’s breathing was laboured and droplets of sweat started gathering on his forehead as Magnus’ head started bobbing faster, the hand still on his neck, keeping Magnus close and then Alec smiled when he got an idea, how to repay Magnus back for his services. Without Jace noticing, he slowly slipped off his shoe and slowly moved his bare foot in between Magnus’ legs, gently ghosting over to his rock hard member, massaging and Magnus almost moaned loudly. 

 

Oh, now the game was really on and Magnus didn’t even try holding back as he sucked onto the cock, filling his throat completely, jaw hurting, but he didn’t mind it one bit, looking up at Alec, who was now looking down at him, lips parted as he was softly gasping as Jace was still talking and  _ talking.  _ Alec didn’t care, Magnus was right. The meeting was a lot more interesting now and he grabbed the edge of the desk again when he felt heat pooling inside of his stomach.

 

“Alec, you okay?” asked Jace and Alec snapped back up.

 

“Huh?” asked Alec.

 

“You seem.... flushed?” asked Jace and Alec almost laughed.

 

“Oh, um… stomach ache,” said Alec and Magnus grinned. “Don’t worry about it, it’ll pass,” he then said and gasped again, Jace narrowing his eyes. “Continue… what about the plans for October?” asked Alec and Jace stared at him for a while, but then pulled out another paper and went on yapping again, Alec looking down, pressing his foot harder against Magnus’ crotch and Magnus mewled, Jace looking up.

 

“What was that?” asked Jace and Alec mentally cursed.

 

“Nothing,” said Alec.

 

“Okay?” said Jace, but then went back to his presentation and Magnus felt relieved. Oh, that was so close and he almost came right there. 

 

Alec’s eyes were again on him. Magnus was literally humping his foot, desperate to get some friction and he was fucking gorgeous; looking completely fucked out just like that. Alec was grabbing onto the desk with his one hand, knuckles white to the bone, while he kept holding Magnus’ neck with his other and his hips started shaking. Fuck, he was going to come, he was so close and Magnus could feel him throbbing inside of his mouth and he grinned. He was on the edge as well, but he wasn’t allowed to come. Not yet.

 

Alec felt how the wave of heat flushed over him and he was coming hard, taking in a deep breath as his hips buckled like crazy and when Magnus almost smiled as he swallowed everything, then coming undone himself as he couldn’t hold back anymore, gripping onto Alec’s leg as he rode out his orgasm, biting into his forearm as he came inside his pants, suppressing back a groan and Jace looked back up, Alec now shaking and panting as he was still in his post-orgasm state, completely wrecked.

 

“Man, you don't really look like you'll be fine,” said Jace and started putting the papers back into the file. “You know what,” he said. “I think you need a little bit of time off. Let's reschedule this meeting,” he then added and then he looked up at Jace as he was coming back to the land of living. At first Jace's words weren't making a lot of sense and he then finally snapped out of it.

 

“Oh, um, I am fine,” stuttered out and then looked down, Magnus shaking his head. No. He wanted Jace gone so that he and Alec could cuddle for a little while and Alec quickly looked up, deciding to give Magnus what he wanted. He serviced him good and he deserved a reward. “On second thought, you're right,” said Alec and Magnus smiled. “Let's reschedule the meeting, yes.” 

 

Alec's smile grew when he saw Magnus blowing him a kiss and he then held back his laughter when he saw Jace giving him another odd look. He really didn't know what was up with Alec. However, he then heard a  _ chuckle  _ coming from under the desk and all of the colour left his face.

 

_ Dude! _

 

“Yeah let's do that,” stammered Jace as he was in a hurry to get out, literally throwing the papers into the folder and he was on his legs. “I'm… um… going to call you,” he then said, flustered and Alec was barely holding back his laughter. Jace  _ knew. _

 

“Okay,” said Alec and before Alec could tell Jace his goodbyes the blond was already out of the office and Magnus’ head popped out, Jace's suspicions being confirmed when he heard the snickers coming from Alec's office. Magnus slowly got back up, sitting on the desk and he waggled his eyebrows.

 

“How did I do, sir?”

 

“Mmm, so good,” said Alec, standing up and he kissed Magnus softly, tongues brushing against each other and Alec was smiling when he saw Magnus’ grin. “You were right, that made the meeting a lot more bearable.”

 

Magnus snorted. “So am I getting a raise, sir?” teased Magnus. “Working under you requires a lot of my personal time,” he then added and Alec pecked his lips.

 

“Mhmm,” purred Alec. “You certainly win the award of the employee of the year,” he said and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck as he kissed him again. “...love you,” he muttered into his ear and Magnus chuckled.

 

“No raise?” teased Magnus and let out a loud yelp when Alec suddenly lifted him up and carried him over to the couch, pinning Magnus against it as he kissed him again. 

 

“The raise is all yours,” teased Alec back as he started kissing Magnus’ neck, Magnus letting out a loud moan on purpose as he threw his head to the sir.

 

“Oh, sir,” he moaned shamelessly. “Thank you,” he added and melted against Alec when he kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated :)


End file.
